warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Run to the Shadows
This is a new story I just thought up. It is based in a different world, so some things are different. I hope you enjoy it :) -Firebird 20:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Important Terms: Lupus: wolves the size of horses and are of all different colors, and have retractable claws. Usually travel in groups of 2-4 (Plural: Lupii) Renard: black foxes Tigris:''' fierce tigers the size of Golden Retrievers; run in packs (Plural: Tigree) '''Cattus: just like cats, but are the size of beagles (Plural: Cattii) Monachus: looks like a mixture between a monkey and a human. About 4 foot in height with fur and tails. Fur and eye color ranges from blck to snow white. Live high in the trees, out of sight of predators (Plural: Monachii) Red Water Lily: a blood red water lily that releases pollen and a thick fragrance that causes a strange illness; has been extinct for ages Red Death: an illness caused by the Red Water Lily; only affects the Cattus; causes red blisters and bumps on the skin, bloody crust on the nose, bloodshot eyes, tiny pupils, eventually causes death Blue Gum Willow: a blue-leave weeping willow tree whose thick, sticky blue sap cures Red Death Note: All plant-life is huge compared to what it's like now. Year old trees are about twenty feet tall, and the bushes and underbrush have grown to scale with that. The colors of the plants are very vibrant, and sometimes colors you would not usually think to see on plants. Characters: Red: ginger she-cattus with amber eyes and white front paws. Sibling: Blue Blue: blue-gray she-cattus with blue eyes and black back paws. Sibling: Red Conch: pinkish-white she-cattus with green eyes Hop: small black tom with amber eyes and gray legs Star: silver-gray tom with blue-gray eyes. A sort of leader Slither: brown tabby elder tom with snake-like yellow eyes Crank: black she-lupus with green eyes Glass: white he-lupus with dark amber eyes Clap: gold he-lupus with blue eyes Rivera: lone white she-tigris with blue eyes Prologue: The world, in a way, did come to an end in 2012. Nuclear explosions, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, and earthquakes destroyed everything. All species were wiped out, including humans. The ash from the volcanoes blocked out the sun. There was no life on Earth. In this darkness, the world went through a rebirth. Bacteria spawned, plant life sprouted from the ashes of this beaten world, birds flew in the smokey skies, insects crawled on the rocks, fish swam in the seas. The Earth, over centuries, millenia, became alive again with new creatures. Some were similar to tose of the old world, most completely new. All creatures had their own ways of communicating, but there was one universal language that all could understand. This is the world of the New Clans. A world without humans. Chapter 1: Our Clan of twenty moved quietly through the thick underbrush, keeping the green-blue lake in sight. The chatter of the Monachii high in the trees above us masked the sounds of our pawsteps on the old, decaying leaves. My sister, Blue, stayed close to me as we made our way to the cave. "Almost there," a cattus whispered infront of me. This cave was to be our new camp, as the Tigree had moved too close, and we could not afford to lose yet another cattus to their overly aggressive claws. "There!" The Clan, on a signal that would go unnoticed to the rival factions of cattus, broke into a run and closed the gap to the cave. This cave was a network of tunnels that went deep underground, and wove through the roots of the Giant Redoaks that cover this land. At the cave's entrance are Fire Flowers, flowers with pointed petals that start out red at the tip and fade to yellow at the base, and the center is a rich blue color. The sweet nectar that the flowers produce has warming properties, and can warm you up in even the coldest of winters.The Fire Flowers cover the entrance, making it close to invisible. "Come on, Red!" Blue called to me as she disapeared into the Fire Flowers. I followed my blue-gray sister into the cave, wondering how we were going to see in these caves. The cave immediately split into a fork, and I took the right tunnel, knowing that both met up into one central cave. My thought about sight was answered as soon as I got a few tail-lengths into the side tunnel. Glow Stones were implanted into the sides of the tunnel. Their unique white glow made seeing easy, and I continued into the underground. There were a few cattii infront of me, and a few behind me, so I didn't stop to admire the Stones' beauty. The floor tilted, and I was moving deeper underground. The tunnel leveled out after a while, and soon I was in the center cave. It was a huge cave, with tunnels on every wall, and could easily house more than the twenty cattii of our Clan. Glow Stones covered the walls and roof. Good. Room for cattii expansion. "Quiet down, please," Star called from the front of the cave. The Clan quieted quickly and sat down to listen. "This will be our new home. Hop and I have already explored these caves, and there are plenty of caves for all of us," Star spoke. The Clan murmured quietly. "This tunnel on your left," he began and flicked his tail to the tunnel. It had a low entrance, one we would have to duck to enter, and a tangle of briars around it. "Will be the nursery. There is a small cave at the end," Star said. Our three queens immediately hurried to the tunnel, and squeezed through. "The tunnel to your right has a huge cave at the end. This will be for the Warriors." The tunnel was high and wide, perfect for alot of us to exit or enter at the same time, which allow for a swift attack if needed. "The tunnel behind you and to your left is the apprentice cave, and the tunnel behind you and to your right is the elder cave," Star told us. Cattii got up and started nosing around, exploring a little. There were more tunnels besides the one Star had told us about, and I guessed they were either dead ends, or they were full of splits and drops that we could easily get lost in. "Red, we're going hunting. Want to come?" I turned to the voice. It was Hop, acompanied by Conch and Blue. "Sure," I said, and we left the cave behind. Chapter 2: "Get down!" I dropped to my belly and prayed that I wouldn't be seen. The Lupii moved through the forest, towering high above us. I was behind a bush, hidden, but I knew that they were well aware of where I was crouching. Luckily, Lupii don't usually eat cattii, but their large claws and long, razor sharp teeth often like to use us as play-things. Practice for their real prey, the Wood Snakes. The three Lupii moved along quickly, and I heard my friends and sister sigh with relief. "That was too close," Conch huffed as we slid out of our hiding places. I shook my head. "They knew we were here. We were lucky they held no interest in us," I stated. Hop nodded. "Do you think they live around here? I don't want them near our new home. I like those caves," Blue wondered. We started walking again, in the opposite direction of the Lupii. "I haven't seen any Wood Snakes, so they're probably just passing through," I told her. Blue shook out her thick blue-gray fur, blue eyes sparkling. Since the Tigree killed our mother, we have become very close. We never knew our father, but it never bothered us. Slither and Star have become the father-figures in our life. "Wait," I whispered. I could sense something off in the air around me. I had lost my sense of smell moons ago, so it wasn't a scent that was bothering me. There was a sort of haze in the air. "What is that?" Conch asked, her pinkish-white fur fluffing up in alarm. "Hop... Conch..." I began. They bolted back the way we had come, back to the caves. I started walking towards a sound deep in the haze. It sounded like water. Then I noticed Blue behind me. "Go back," I told her. "No, I'm staying with you," she said firmly. We walked, pelts touching to comfort each other, into the haze. "Smell?" I asked. She sniffed the air delicately. "It's sweet... sort of like a berry and rain mixed together," she told me quietly. We came upon a lake, it's water shining with the vibrant blue of the sky above. In the middle of this lake, was a lily. It was giving off red spores and a fragrance so thick it could be seen. This was the haze. Blue sneezed. "It's so strong," she said and sneezed again. My nose was blocked, so I wasn't sneezing. She sneezed again, this time it was a violent sneeze, one that worried me. I looked at the lily, and felt my stomach tighten. "It can't be.." It was. The tell-tale blood-red lily gave it away. It was a Red Water Lily, and here we were standing in its spores and fragrance. "No no no no no no no!!" I yowled. I whipped around and stared at my sister, studying her. She kept sneezing, very violent sneezes, and now a small trickle of blood was flowing from her nose. Her pupils were getting smaller, and her eyes were bloodshot already. Category:Fan Fictions